1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive film that contains both an amine curing agent and phenolic curing agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with increasing trend of size reduction or high capacity of semiconductor diodes, an adhesive film is used to attach semiconductor diodes to each other or to a support member. An adhesive film for semiconductor assembly is used together with a dicing film in order to hold a semiconductor wafer in a dicing process.
In assembly of a semiconductor wafer, with a dicing film and an adhesive film mounted on the semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is cut into individual chips in a sawing process, and the chips are stacked at high temperature in die attachment. To hold the stacked chips, pre-curing is performed at 125° C. to 150° C. for a predetermined period of time, and finished semiconductor diodes are subjected to EMC molding.